The Other Side
by JMS529
Summary: Mary decides to keep the baby at the last second. The adoption agency isn't able to get a hold of the Templetons before they leave for the hospital. Mary and Marshall go to visit & witness the Templeton's reaction to the news.


Disclaimer: Don't own characters.

All mistakes are mine. Lot of story is based on OC with Mary & Marshall watching. Haven't forgotten other story or requested story currently writing but felt the need to write a story from the adoptive parents side if Mary changes her mind and keeps the baby.

**The Other Side**

Mary and Marshall were headed to the nursery. Mary had called the adoption agency just under the forty-eight hour time span late last night to tell them she changed her mind about the adoption. She had signed the paperwork and was ready to get back to her job, but the she had walked down by the nursery and couldn't help but look at the life she'd created. Something made her go in and hold the baby. At that moment she changed her mind. Was it the right idea; she guessed she had the rest of her life to find out.

The commotion outside the nursery room caught both her and Marshall's attention. A woman was crying and hysterical while she assumed the person who was her husband tried desperately to console her.

"Please tell me her baby didn't die," Mary whispered, softly to Marshall. Remembering the fear she felt for the baby in the ambulance. She was scared it was going to die.

"I wish I could, but I've never seen that look on a person's face," Marshall replied, watching the complete and utter devastation on the parents' faces.

As they got nearer they could hear the words and Mary suddenly realized she knew who they were and the woman in front of them trying to explain the situation to them. She stiffened next to Marshall.

"Mare, what's wrong?"

"It's the Templetons," Mary replied, but before Marshall could say anything the woman began to yell at Mrs. Anders, the adoption counselor.

"You said that the woman was clear that she wanted to give up her child. There was nothing to worry about, that everything was proceeding forward nicely. You called and told us our daughter was born and we should come pick her up. This was our last chance. What kind of person does something so cruel? Tell me. We did everything you said. We paid the fees, passed all the background checks, filed the paperwork, passed the home inspections and gave you all of our information so we could have a child. The little girl in that nursery is supposed to be ours. The paperwork was signed; we were going to finally be parents. Now you're telling us we have nothing. You stole our dreams. All we've wanted was a child. Do you know how many times we tried? How many doctor appointments, tests, fertility drugs and timing our lovemaking in order to make sure it was the best time to get pregnant. We've been through years of trying. You were our last hope. You said it would be alright. You said the mother was an adult. This person was supposed to have the common decency to know the difference between right and wrong. You told us this woman was sure about this. We built and furnished the nursery and have prepared everything for her arrival. You broke every promise you made to us. Now we have nothing and won't ever have a child. All you have to say is that you're sorry? Are you proud of yourself? We put a second mortgage on our house and trusted that you were a reputable firm instead of going overseas we put our trust in you? How could you call yourself a reputable agency? How do you justify keeping all that money we gave for our chance to raise a baby and then turn around and say we don't? All you keep telling us is that you can put out name back in the list and that we have to repay since you fulfilled your obligation. You haven't fulfilled anything. All you've done is destroyed our lives" Mrs. Templeton yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Templeton, I understand your devastation, but we didn't find out till the last minute. We called as soon as we were informed. We tried to get a hold of you; but were unable to. Our agency did screen the mother and every time we asked she said she was sure. I don't know what happened to change her mind, but she did within the forty-eight hour time frame that the law allows without having to take the adoption to court and there is nothing that we can do to change that. The money was used for the purposes stated in the adoption petition that you signed. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. No you're not. You have the money your agency wanted and we have nothing but a baby room set up with crib, mobile, teddy bears, children's books, clothes, diapers and toys. None of which will ever be used because someone wasn't responsible enough to think things through. What are we supposed to do? Everything we've given to you is gone; right along with our dreams. We can't even sue the mother for the money that we gave you so how do we get another child? I can guarantee you that we will make sure that everyone knows about this. I don't care how many places I have to go to. Why is it you all protect the birth mother's rights but do nothing for the adoptive parents," Mr. Templeton replied, heatedly.

"We could sue her for the child. We could petition the court that she's an unfit mother with no reliable resources to watch the child. Our friend is an investigator he did some digging into this woman's background besides everything that you gave to us. Who is she going to leave the baby with when she's at work? According to the information you gave us and what we found out the mother is a recovering alcoholic and sister would be in federal prison for dealing drugs if she hadn't exchanged testimony. The woman's father is wanted by the FBI. What kind of family life is that for a baby? How can you say that she's a fit parent? If she dies are you going to tell me that her family or the unemployed father is going to properly be able to raise the child? Look at the mother's history. She was already shot once and almost died. She's noted for flings and hasn't ever had a steady home life according to the paperwork she had to fill out. We can sue for our child?" Mrs. Templeton said, desperately looking to her husband.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marshall felt Mary bristle but kept her back.

"Where the hell does she get off judging my life," Mary whispered, angrily.

"For the same reason you judged her before picking them to be the parents," Marshall said, trying to remind Mary that both sides had the right to know what they were getting into.

"I have a few things to say to her," Mary said, starting to walk towards the woman. She was instantly pulled back by Marshall.

"Mary, their hurting and lashing out. They feel betrayed and can't adopt again. They lost their only chance at having a child. They need to be allowed to grieve. You going over there is _not_ going to help the situation. Remember how you felt when you woke and thought the baby was dead? The loss of the child hurt you, but you didn't lose her. They did. You know that what they're feeling in one sense; but in another you will never know what they're going through. Neither of us can. Leave them be and let them mourn. They've earned that right."

Mary looked at Marshall and then over to the Templetons and knew he was right again. She hated that he was and she hated that they had just brought up all of her insecurities.

"What if they sue? Everything she said about my family is true. How do I beat them when their background is clean?"

"We'll cross that bridge when and if it comes. Somehow I doubt they will. If they lose they go through this all over again. I don't think they can take much more disappointment and if they already took a second mortgage on the house; I doubt they can afford a court case," Marshall said honestly.

"He's a lawyer, Marshall."

"Then he probably knows the odds of succeeding. I don't think they can take any more emotional setbacks, Mare," Marshall replied, feeling bad that he'd never once thought about the Templetons and how all of this affected them.

Mary and Marshall continued to watch the scene in front of them. Parts of them thinking they should retreat and let them have their peace with Mrs. Anders; but another part kept them there listening.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"I'm truly sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help," Mrs. Anders said.

"You want to help, tell the birth mother to think things through before making decisions. Remind her she should have been sure before choosing parents. Tell her not to go to another adoption agency if she ever becomes pregnant again. Don't destroy any one else's lives by making promises she can't keep. Find a better way to do adoptions so others don't get their hearts and dreams shattered or pass a law that the birth mother has to reimburse the expenses so that other couples don't have to go through life childless. Make sure she knows the cruelty of toying with others feelings. Intentional or not; it's what she did. I would understand more if it had been a teenager. They're not mature enough to make some of these decisions. You said this woman was an adult. An adult knows when they're unsure. When she cancelled the appointment to meet us why didn't she just admit she was unsure? Why did she pick a family when she must have been having insecurities or doubts in the first place? Who is that cruel? You make sure she knows that she destroyed our dreams of having a child and to think before she ever puts anyone in this position. For once let someone see our side. It's the story no one ever tells. It's the one that stays hidden because no one wants to admit it in fear that children won't get adopted. Now I finally get why people go overseas for adoption. They at least get a child," Mrs. Templeton said, trying but unable to stop the tears.

Mr. Templeton led his wife to the elevator where Mary saw her slide down the wall as the sob broke from her throat and the elevator door closed.

Sensing someone was behind her Mrs. Anders turned around and saw Mary with a tall lanky man. Both looked pale and she knew they had heard what happened. She walked over to Mary.

"I…" Mary started, but was cut off.

"This is why I asked you several times to be sure you knew what you were doing. They only had enough money left to do this once after all the fertility drug attempts. Your choices and decisions have consequences Ms. Shannon. While I'm sure you're happy about your daughter; Mrs. Templeton was right. You were having doubts somewhere along the line and should have been honest with me the second you realized it. The Templetons would be parents already if you had," the counselor said, before walking off.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Mary asked needing to know despite the fact that it would make her feel worse.

"Another woman was looking at them. She picked them right after you had. The child has been adopted by her second choice. Reality is harsh Ms, Shannon. You know that as a law enforcement agent. You should keep that and this moment in mind. One of the reasons couples go overseas to get a baby is because of the problems that couples experience in this country with the mother's changing their mind. We had services to help you reach a decision that you refused to use. You swore up and down that you knew that giving this child up was in its best interest. Love your daughter Ms. Shannon; I don't doubt that you do. Just don't forget the Templetons if someone ever asks you about adoption. Tell them to be sure they know what they truly want and if not to talk to someone before making up their mind. A baby can be adopted after birth. If they have doubts wait to make a decision until you're sure that this is something that you can do, decide if they can offer the child a better life, but don't make a decision without knowing the other side or when you're second guessing yourself. Don't lie to your counselor. If you had been honest with me in the first place we could've told them and not put the paperwork through until you were sure. They wouldn't have lost the money and would still have a chance at adoption," Mrs. Anders replied, turning to walk away.

"I didn't know. I assumed they stayed on the list," Mary said, to her counselors retreating form.

"You could have known if you had asked. The information was in our office and available at any time for you to look at. It was also in the material I gave you to look over. Ms. Shannon, I realize that it's your child to keep, but you have to realize each time this happens the bad experience gets passed on to others. How many children will not find homes because of the lack of faith in the adoption process? You have a beautiful daughter. Love and cherish her and give her the home she deserves."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mary stood and watched Mrs. Anders until the elevator doors closed.

"I never meant to hurt them Marshall."

"I know that, Mare."

"Then why do I feel like a horrible monster right now? Don't sugar coat it either."

"In their eyes you are. You didn't know how it worked on the other end. I didn't either. None of us even thought about it. I think the natural assumption is that they get put right back on the list until a child is found. Apparently, there's a high cost to adoption and I don't just mean the price, Mare."

Mary nodded and they entered the nursery. As she held her daughter she knew she made the right choice, but she couldn't escape the look on the Templetons' faces or the piece of her mind telling her she could have prevented a whole lot of heartache if she had bothered to educate herself on the whole adoption process. She had the means; that fact was there in her mind too. The fact that she was unsure and hadn't spoken up added to the guilt of hurting the Templetons. She wasn't sure she could or should forget the scene in the hall. It's important to remember there are two sides to every story. The sad part in this one is that someone was bound to lose.


End file.
